Of Suns and Rain Storms
by sailormulti01
Summary: AU// It was raining hard and he stood in the middle of the street for a questionable reason... "I was waiting for the Sun to come out." "Under this weather?". NaruSasu. Slash. Shounen ai.


**Of Suns and Rain Storms...**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am alive!! Though I don't think I'll be continuing my DN Angel fic... My attention span allows me not. Sorry to those who liked it.**

**I bring you instead, a ONE-SHOT!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor the Sun or any other heavenly bodies out there... Wish I did but... No, no I don't.**

**Warnings: OOC on Sasuke's side and stuff... hmm... Oh yeah! Boy Lurve!!**

**PS: Excuse my grammar, I am Asian and English is not my first language. Though I LOVE the subject!**

* * *

_Thunder roared and lightning lit up the gray sky as heavy rain poured down on the restless city of Konoha. Even under the bad weather, cars zoomed past here and there, neon lights flickered and blinked on almost every building and people were busy working in their offices. Of course, no one was crazy enough to go out with no vehicle of any sort. It was raining cats and dogs for Kami's sake!_

_Then again, there was this one guy…_

The young teen ran a hand through his dark locks. He stared straight up at the gray sky, deep obsidian orbs unblinking as rain poured down on him, soaking his pale self to the bones. The boy's clothes clung to his body uncomfortably and his hair was practically pasted on both his forehead and nape; he was also in the quiet part of the city. No cars, not much people… no nothing…

After-all it wouldn't do good to stand in the middle of the street if this place was crowded, now, would it?

His whole body had long gone numb under the torture of the thin needles that fell down on him in succession. He felt like he was floating. If his mind wasn't still with him he would have collapsed limply onto the hard pavement by now.

Time passed, the boy begun to sway in his spot and his vision blurred but he tried hard to stay on both feet. The brunette guessed it to be around 7 PM, an hour and a half since he started waiting under the merciless rain-storm.

His lips parted as he found it hard to breathe properly and his cheeks started to color. His vision blurred and for a moment, the buildings around him seemed to dance.

The raven caught himself; he had begun swaying, and straightened his stance. His eyebrows furrowed in sheer show of his stubbornness. No, he can't faint now! He already managed to endure the bad weather for oh-so-long! Surely, he can be spared a few more minutes?!

But alas, mind over matter didn't always work… Slowly, his eyelids dropped and his body tilted backwards. He prepared himself for the hard contact with the stone pavement, only to land on something much less painful. It was firm, but he was pretty sure impact on the ground would hurt more than that.

The boy brought his eyes up and was met by a span of crimson red, blocking his view of the sky, an umbrella.

Mind slowed by the headache he had received, it took a while for the raven to stare at the bright-colored umbrella before focusing on the tanned hand holding it above him.

He traced the hand for its owner, his eyes raking over an orange sleeve, and questionable whisker-like marks on round cheeks before settling unto a pair of electrifying blues; blonde spikes clashing with the boy's heavy tan.

The new arrival's presence brought a small smile on the handsome teen's face and he righted himself up, holding onto the blonde for support.

"Teme, what were you doing here? Honestly, out in the rain standing like an idiot." Naruto chided teasingly, but he spoke softly, showing he was damn well worried about his raven-haired friend who seemed to have lost his sanity.

Sasuke glared before he turned his face upwards, spacing out - still with a small smile - catching the blonde unguarded, it was one thing for the **Uchiha** to smile… Now, for **Uchiha **_**Sasuke**_, of all people, to actually space out...

"I was waiting for the sun to come out."

Naruto jumped slightly in surprise. He frowned at his best-friend's words.

"The sun? Under this weather?" Confused, he scratched at the back of his head. "In the middle of the street??" Okay, now he was definitely sure that Sasuke had finally lost his sanity, before him too!

Sasuke glanced at him, keeping his face tilted upwards. The raven made a sound akin to what normal people would call 'snickering'. This only made the blonde's eyebrows furrow more.

Sasuke was everything but normal after all.

"Sasuke… Are you okay? Maybe I should bring you to the hospital? You know… All that water isn't good for the brain."

The Uchiha sighed before staring the whiskered blonde directly in the eyes. "Naruto… Did you know that the sun is the biggest source of energy?" He murmured, placing his hands on the orange-clad teen's shoulders and standing upright, Naruto had to tilt his head slightly upwards due to the difference in their heights.

"What the hell…?"

"It lights up even the darkest of days." Sasuke continued, ignoring the blonde.

"Well duh, teme, everyone knows – "

"Just one glance at it makes me want to try harder and actually treasure life… you know?" By this time, it looked like Sasuke was no longer aware of the blonde's presence but was now talking to himself instead.

"Sasuke…"

"Life would end if the sun were to disappear." Sasuke blinked, his vision was getting blurry once again.

Naruto noticed the brunette's breathless tone and frowned in concern as Sasuke begun to sway in his spot.

"I love the sun, more than anything else." Then, he proceeded to fall forward.

Naruto thanked God for his quick reflexes as he caught the Uchiha in his arms, one hooked under the other's knees while the other curled around his shoulders, Sasuke's face buried in the crook of his neck. The umbrella left on the ground.

Regardless the tingling feeling he got as the pale boy breathed on his neck, and regardless how ridiculous it sounded, Naruto couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous about the sun in the way Sasuke had so lovingly described it.

Naruto winced as he tried to shift Sasuke into a more comfortable position. Huff! How can such a skinny guy weigh so much?!

The brunette hummed, nuzzling the blonde's throat affectionately. Naruto straightened, blinking rapidly in surprise; he glanced down with pink cheeks. "Sasu – "

"Dobe… I was waiting for you."

Naruto gulped, pointedly looking at the path ahead of them instead, the pink of his cheeks darkening a shade. If his brain was processing thoughts right, then what Sasuke had said actually implied that the 'Sun' he was talking about was actually him, HIM, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Teme! D-Don't say such embarrassing things..." He muttered beginning to walk towards the direction of his house to bring both of them away from the terrible rain-storm. "…And you owe me a new umbrella." He added as an after-thought.

"…"

Upon hearing no reply, Naruto chanced a glance at his raven-haired friend once more. The Uchiha was now unconscious, looking paler than usual but comfortable nonetheless.

"Hmph! Just because you don't look bad when you're not awake – " Naruto paused in his would-be sentence and chose to shake his head and grin instead. "Teme, you are sometimes too cute for your own good…"

Unknown to the blonde, Sasuke was still awake. He opened his eyes slightly and a small smile graced his features, "Yeah, yeah... I love you too..."

Naruto tensed and proceeded to stutter, so embarrassed he almost dropped the pale boy as he stumbled. To which Sasuke only smirked before he finally succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: I liked the ending... Don't you? OwO**

**Read and review if you please??**


End file.
